A robot is a mechanical or virtual artificial agent, usually an electromechanical machine that is guided by a computer program or electronic circuitry, and thus is a type of an embedded system. Robots have been widely used today for wide range of industries (e.g., oil drilling, factory automation, underwater discovery, etc.). Conventional robots require dedicated and special purpose hardware/software resources which impose significant limitations. Conventional robots lack flexibility and are incapable to adapt when environment, application, and event changes. Conventional robots also do not provide services on-demand for a user or group of users based on location, time of day, user preference, special event trigger, or emergency. In addition, conventional robots generally may not be controlled by leveraging Geo analytics and/or augmented reality to provide services on-demand